


December 16th

by Thepastryofawesome



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Multi, i was lazy bc I spent two days typing up the first chapter and half of the second one, i'll update the tags tom, not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepastryofawesome/pseuds/Thepastryofawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suffering from severe memory loss after he was kidnapped Shiro was put in a witness protection program to keep him safe. Keith, his care-giver/protector is his main guardian for the time being but who knows what could happen. Especially when your story is that you're a married couple all the way from Washington state.</p>
            </blockquote>





	December 16th

**Author's Note:**

> I am really pouring my heart into this and I just hope people who read this enjoy it as much as I did while writing it <333

Shiro sat at the just now becoming fammilar dining table quiely, looking down into a mug of hot coffee, and at the yellow sticky note next to it.

_3:00pm, 16th December, caregiver will arrive with information for you. Be ready ~Coran._

                It was 2:55 in the afternoon and he'd been on edge all day, he normally was but this time it was different. Ever since he was 'found' he had to talk to new people..and it got incredibly alarming sometimes when you were told information like 'Oh hey, you were totally kidnapped a few years ago and used as an assasin/spy. Sorry about that, but your name is Takashi Shirogane.'

                His name was helpful but he had no memories of the apparent years he'd been gone. He just remembered going on an expedition into the Arctic then some form of purple light. That was it. It made no sense to him still, he didn't know any of the people who talked to him but he saw the look in some of their eyes..pain almost? Maybe, he didn't know to be honest.

                But his eyes moved back to the note as he picked it up quietly, the texture  felt different in his metal hand, meaning there was none. It was still a feeling he couldn't quite get used to at all. He didn't remember losing his arm either, and was one of the FIRST things he asked about..of course they didn't know yet. They didn't even know where to look for the people that kidnapped him in the first place. It was frustrating, having no memory of what the hell happened to you was frustrating.

                A knock at the heavy front door stirred him out of his mind, tore him away from his own self for a split second, and his line of vision went for the clock. 3:00pm. The guy was right on time, that was rare. Normally people were either early or late, but he rose to his feet and padded over to the door, putting on a coat to cover up most of the metal arm. He'd gone out to get the mail a few times already, people tended to gawk and ask what happened.

                He peered out the peephole quietly, focusing on the figure on the porch. Dressed in a proper looking suit, looking down at his watch and carrying a suitcase and a plastic  bag in the other hand. Shiro was quick to take in the man's features though, dark, raveny black hair framed his face and seemed to look almost like a mullet. A mullet with longer bangs?? Was that still considered a mullet? He shrugged and opened the door though and watched as the slender man looked up at him. Amazing eyes, that was the thought that went through his brain.

                "Hello, I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you're Mr. Takashi Shirogane?"

                "Well- uh yeah. But you can just call me Shiro, you're my uhm- care taker?? Right?"

                The man made a slight motion with his hand, "Sorta kinda, think of me as your caregiver and protector. Essentially I'm like a personal body guard..I think." His voice got quiet as he spoke the last part but Shiro stopped and moved to the side.

                "Then come in- but what do I call you?" He asked, fidgeting with his hands nervously before looking at the back of the other's head..yep, definently a slight mullet. Shorter than the typical 80's kind though. It looked nice in his own opinion.

                "Ah- Joo..no. Keith, sorry. I'm not used to going by my first name." He shrugged some and looked back at Shiro, and the larger man felt himself get slightly tense in the other's intimidating gaze.

                "I heard from my advisor that you like soups and stuff. So I went to a soup store and got so-"

                "Thank you!" Shiro said with incredibly bright eyes, he'd been living off of balonga and ramen for the past week he'd been there due to the fact that he wasn't exactly ready to go out and do things like grocery shop.

                "Not a problem." Keith moved quickly, but quietly, shoes barely making a sound as he walked across the crisp hardwood floors, and Shiro followed as he set the bag of food on the dining table and quietly took the items out. He made it look neat, interesting even. Considering the food was held in boring styrophoam containers and all.

                "Do you mind if I unpack my stuff real quick? It won't take long, once I finish we can discuss some stuff."  
                "What do you mean stuff?"

                Keith gave Shiro a confused look before sighing loudly and saying, "How we're gonna do your program to make us seem like convincing 'average' civillians." Shiro made a face at the other's air quotes and nodded.

                "Right right, sorry. Guest room is upstairs, second door on the left."

                "Thank you, I'll be right back down. If you want you can pick a place to sit and eat, I don't know your habits." With those few words he dissepeared up the stairs, carrying the suitcase upstairs with one hand.

                Shiro was quiet but quick, he moved the food over to the coffee table and sat on the couch, waiting quietly. He was unsure of all of this. He knew he was in this program for his own safety but still. What if this was a trap??? What if something was wrong??

                He went stiff when he heard footsteps back down the stairs, however he was met with Keith sitting on the opposite end of the couch, legs folded so he was sitting criss-crossed. Facing the other before clearing his throat.

                "Okay so we have names down, I think you know why I'm here already but pretty much I have to make sure that the people who kidnapped you don't try it again. Its also why we're legitamately like..four states away from where they found you. Seriously, the streets here wind around so much, its difficult as heck. But do you have any questions??"

                Shiro popped the lid of his soup container off and sipped it quietly, before his eyes flickered up to meet his caretaker's. "Well I mean?? In movies and stuff there was a story. Do we have one?? Or do we make one up??"

                "Well, the agency said that the best one to go with is marriage so-"

                "Marriage!?" Shiro sputtered, "Surly you being a visiting cousin would be enough? That, wow that's a lot okay. Okay.."

                "Think of it this way Shiro," Keith rolled his eyes slightly and Shiro bit the inside of his cheek a little, "Say it takes about three years before we catch the people who kidnapped you- how many people are actually gonna believe I'm some visiting cousin? Besides, marriage is a bit more believable these days. Look, they even got rings for us. We just have to be I dunno..believable??"

                "Alright." He set the cup down for a moment before thinking, "Story then.. okay I got it! How about this- we met in highschool, and we were in the same English class and we were stuck as partners due to simmilar last names. We did loads of projects together and you ended up getting a crush on me and asking me to go to prom. Then we get together, split for college, get BACK together and the rest is history."

                Keith raised an eyebrow, "Well thats pretty basic, sounds like a plot to a tween drama movie."

                "Do you have a better idea?"

                "Yep, we met at a bus stop after you passed out, and I carried you to the hospital. I was gonna leave but you told me to stay and we ended up where we are today. Happily married in the great suburbs of Virginia. Pleasant."

                "How come I have to be the one to pass out? You look more like the type too." Shiro smirked and shrugged when he saw Keith's eyes light up with something different. Conversation had been boring till this point. Making up a fake story about your love life was kinda fun..especially doing it with a stranger.

                "No!! I've only passed out ONCE in my life and that was because I fell down a set of stairs and-"

                "Perfect!" He made a finger gun like shape and shot it in the smaller's direction, laughing a bit. "You fell down the stairs at school, trying to get to English. I took you to the nurse and you had to go to the hospital for a concussion. I went to see if you were okay and we had a good long talk and soon got together. Bam. Works, right??"

                Keith rolled his eyes again and leaned back, hands reaching for his own cup of soup and sipping it quietly, "Works."

                They spent the next half hour in silence until Keith broke it, it had been comfortable..but there was still a lot to talk about. Considering they BARELY knew each other. "So," he began quietly, taking the set of silver bands out of his pocket and handing the larger one to Shiro and putting his own on his left ring finger quietly. "We don't exactly know each other, and I'm 99% sure you don't want to play some weird icebreaker game. Tell me about yourself."

                Shiro blinked a few times and shrugged, "Well what do you want to know?"

                "Uhm, do you have a favorite tv show?? Hobbies? How was your childhood like? Stuff like that."

                "Ah." He said quietly, scratching his chin a little and leaning back against the arm of the couch, one knee up and tucked close to his chest, "Well I mean, I haven't really ever been into television. I liked documentaries on space though, they're just fascinating. I like to read a lot, I used to be pretty into exercise too..What about you?" He didn't want to discuss his family; he didn't even know where they were. So what would the point in that be?

                "Well, I watch the pretty typical stuff I guess?? I like Marvel movies."  Keith turned the wedding band on his finger slightly, looking down at it for a moment before continueing, "I used to draw a loy before I decided to join the agency. It just sucked a lot of the time out of my day, I worked a lot."

                "Do you work a lot now?"

                "Sort of, I mean my job right now is mainly to take care of you and keep you safe from harm. I used to do stuff like track down massive drug dealers and-"

                "Did you ever get hurt?"

                "Pardon?" He squinted slightly, he wasn't..sure if he heard that correctly.

                "On your job? Did you ever get hurt? It sounds dangerous and you just look so young."

                "First off, I'm twenty and I turn twenty one in a couple of months. Secondly, sometimes yeah. The worst one was just a broken rib though, I have a few scars though. Nothing major though." He looked at Shiro's arm but looked back at his face for a moment.

                "If you're worrying about me already, save it for when we get out a little more. You actually sounded concerned for me for a second Shiro."

                "Well it is worrying, pain sucks. I'm just saying." He put his hands up in defense, before smiling, "You looked like you took offense to the young comment."

                "I mean- I've gotten it before. I almost got demoted because someone tried to make a claim that I was 'too young' to handle a job. I know how to handle myself!"

                "Do you now?"

                Keith stared at him for a moment before groaning, "Yes, I do. Quit grinning at me you're making it awkward."

                "Alright, alright." Shiro laughed a little before getting up. "Welp its kinda lateish..seven already. Where'd the time go? Say- wanna go put casual clothes on and we can go for an evening walk??"

                "Sure, I'll be back down in a second." Keith moved off of the couch in a smooth motion and went upstairs to change this time. Shiro picked up the trash and put it in the garbage can before putting his sneakers on. Waiting by the door till he saw Keith come back down stairs in a red windbreaker and jeans.

                "Wow!" He stated with a grin, again. "You look more in your element."

                "The suit WAS just to make the point that hey, I am a professional. But now I'm Keith..er Kogane, and you're my husband Shiro Kogane.”

                “And we’re going for a romantic stroll down the block.” Shiro offered his arm to Keith to which the other rolled his eyes at before quietly holding onto him.

                “Aren’t you just the charmer,” he chuckled a little as they walked out, shutting the door behind them. It wasn’t a too bad day, it was overcast but still clear enough to see bits and pieces of the cotton candy colored sky.

                Shiro liked it, for the first time it what felt like forever he felt really..happy. Things were getting better, he even had a friend- forced friend but still someone to talk to instead of hiding in that way too large house. It was enjoyable, actually.

                He was excited to see what the next day would offer to him.


End file.
